ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88's Adventures Of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
IG-88's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return Of The Jedi is the fourth installment of the IG-88's Adventures of Star Wars Saga by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT The Galactic Empire under Emperor Palpatine, The Undertaker, Bill Cipher, and The Horde Of Darkness controls the galaxy with an iron fist. The Empire is not without resistance, though. The Tantive IV is carrying precious information, vital to the Rebel Alliance. But Darth Vader, The Nostalgia Critic, AVGN, and his master have long suspected Princess Leia Organa of being a Rebel, and her starship is intercepted by his Imperial Star Destroyer, the Devastator, and boarded by Vader's stormtroopers and the TGWTG Squad. Before her capture, Leia stores the vital information inside R2-D2's databank. R2-D2, C-3PO, IG-88, and the 88 Squad escape in an escape pod, and land on the remote desert planet of Tatooine. R2-D2 and C-3PO are "recovered" by Jawas after being separated from each other, while the 88 Squad are invited by the Jawas into their sandcrawler due to the fact that one of them, whose name is Kip, is good friends with IG-80. The droids are bought by moisture farmer Owen Lars and his nephew, Luke Skywalker, and The 88 Squad come along with them. R2-D2 escapes from the Lars' homestead in search of an Obi-Wan Kenobi, whom the droid claims to be the property of. Luke, C-3PO, and the squad find R2 the next day just before they are attacked by Sandpeople and The TGWTG Squad and Team Rocket, but they escape once Obi Wan Kenobi, or as Luke knows him, Ben Kenobi, shows up. Luke, the droids, and the Squad are rescued by Obi-Wan and takes them to his home. Luke receives his father's lightsaber, as Obi-Wan and the squad recall their friendship with Luke's father. Luke is told that a Jedi named Darth Vader betrayed and murdered his father. 80 also tells Luke that he hoped the Jedi isn't bad actor Anakin inside. After discovering Princess Leia's message carried by R2-D2, Obi-Wan attempts to persuade Luke to accompany him and the Squad to Alderaan. Luke refuses to go until he discovers that his aunt and uncle were brutally murdered by Imperial stormtroopers after 2 of them (Gary and Carl) accidentally caused a fire during a visit that killed them, much to Team Rocket and Phelous's dismay. Luke, Obi-Wan, the two droids, and the Squad travel to Mos Eisley to find passage to Alderaan, Princess Leia's home planet. For 17,000 credits, 2,000 in advance and 15,000 upon arrival, smuggler Han Solo and his first mate, a Wookiee named Chewbacca, agree to take the heroes to Alderaan aboard their ship, the Millennium Falcon. After brief scuffles with the Empire, the TGWTG Squad, and henchmen sent by Jabba the Hutt, the Falcon escapes the Imperial Blockade and The TGWTG Squad at Mos Eisley and Han sets a course for Alderaan. Inside the Falcon, the squad meets Steven Universe, Connie, and The Crystal Gems (Garnet, Amethyst, And Pearl), who were longtime friends of Han and Chewie and on board the Falcon ''before the Squad got there. Todd also falls in love with Pearl as soon as he sees her. In Alderaan's place, they find what seems to be an asteroid field. The planet was destroyed by the dreaded Death Star, on the orders of Grand Moff Tarkin, Bowser, Bill Cipher, Toffee, AVGN, Nostalgia Critic, and Giovanni, to set an example of the power of the Empire and the Horde Of Darkness. The ''Millennium Falcon is pulled aboard the Death Star by its powerful tractor beam. From hidden smuggling compartments, the crew of the Millennium Falcon ambushes an Imperial scanning crew, the TGWTG Squad, and two stormtroopers. Star Butterfly also manages to defeat almost all of the stormtroopers, Wario & Waluigi, and all TGWTG Squad members due to their fear of her. IG-72, who is also scared of Star Butterfly, runs away from her, but is knocked out by Chewbacca when trying to exit through one of the exit doors, allowing Star Butterfly to finish him off. With Han, Luke, and the Squad now disguised as the stormtroopers, the group begins to figure out how to escape. Obi-Wan separates from the group to disable the tractor beam, leaving the others alone. While connected to the Imperial Network, R2-D2 discovers Princess Leia is aboard the station. Luke convinces Han, Chewbacca, and the Squad to rescue her with the vague promise of a grand reward. Han, Chewbacca, and the Squad reluctantly agree. Luke and IG-88 plan to march into Detention Block AA 23, claiming that Chewbacca is part of a prisoner transfer. C-3PO and R2-D2 are instructed to remain behind, and the trio sets off on their rescue attempt. While on their way, Chewbacca scares off a mouse droid piloted by a mouse. The mouse droid escapes in time. Luke's plan works flawlessly in that they are quick to subdue the officers, guards, and the TGWTG Squad in the Princess's cellblock. IG-72, who escaped to one of the prison rooms after getting a beating from Star Butterfly, is scared off by Star again and tries to escape once again, but Garnet throws him in the prison cell and locks him and Star inside, allowing Star to beat him up with her magical powers. Star then leaves the prison cell, happy that she got revenge on one of many Horde Of Darkness members that captured her years ago. Unfortunately, no one thought to plan for their escape, and Leia takes charge, blasting a hole in a nearby grate and jumping through while Han, Luke, and the 88 Squad hold off a squad of stormtroopers, The Nostalgia Critic, AVGN, and The TGWTG Squad. Chewbacca, Luke, Han, and the Squad all dive after the princess into the unknown. Unfortunately, the grate covers a chute that leads to a garbage compactor that is also home to a resident dianoga, controlled by Delrith. Soon after landing, the creature pulls Luke under the surface, but releases him and is scared away when the Horde Of Darkness realize where our heroes escaped to and activate the compactor. As the walls close in on the foursome, Luke desperately calls to C-3PO over his comlink asking for the compactor to be shut down. R2-D2 manages to shut down the compactor just in time, although, amidst the muffled cries of joy over the comlink, C-3PO is briefly convinced that his master and friends have been crushed. After escaping from the trash compactor, the group hurries back to the Millennium Falcon, hoping that Obi-Wan has successfully shut down the tractor beam. They encounter stormtroopers and several Horde Of Darkness members (including Nostalgia Critic, AVGN, Angry Joe, The TGWTG Squad, Hades, Jinx, & Dr. Eggman) on their way to the ship. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, was destined to meet with Darth Vader. Obi-Wan battled his former Padawan, but this time Obi-Wan sacrificed himself, allowing Vader to kill him so he could become one with the Force, as Luke and the squad watch in terror. Horrified and angered, Luke takes his final blasts at the stormtroopers and Horde Of Darkness members and then dashes onto the Millennium Falcon. After fighting a squadron of TIE Fighters, the Millennium Falcon meets the Rebel Alliance on Yavin 4, and the information in R2-D2 is turned over. General Dodonna plans the attack on the Death Star, an attack so audacious as to receive an unenthusiastic reaction from the pilots, notably Wedge Antilles. To add to Luke's dismay, Han leaves after receiving his reward. The 88 Squad also leaves and returns to the Death Star to steal plans regarding an attack on Earth. However once they arrive, their ship is destroyed and a long fight between The Squad and The Horde Of Darkness ensues. The Squad gets the upperhand, steals the plans from The Nostalgia Critic's pocket, and escape. They steal a Starspeeder and try to escape, but are soon caught by Darth Vader, who demands to see the Rebel Spy on board. Luckily, the Squad escapes the Death Star just before Vader could get his hands on them. The Rebel strike force begins its attack on the Death Star, as the space station approaches the Rebel base on Yavin 4. The starspeeder, now piloted by IG-86, joins the rebels in the fight to destroy the Death Star. The final Rebel ships enter the trench to hit the target that will destroy the Death Star. One of them is piloted by Biggs Darklighter, a friend of Luke who is killed by Vader towards the end of the assault. Porrkins, a longtime friend of IG-80, is also killed in the battle, much to 80's shock. Most of the Rebel ships are destroyed, save for Luke's X-wing starfighter and the Squad's starspeeder. Just before Darth Vader and The Horde Of Darkness could destroy Luke and the Squad from his personal TIE Advanced Fighter, Kanye West hacks the radio transmissions of the Death Star with his VMA interruption back in 2009, distracting Vader and the Horde Of Darkness and allowing Han to return in the Millennium Falcon and clear away the attacking Imperial fighters and Horde Of Darkness. Luke fires the proton torpedo into the exhaust port target, and the Death Star is destroyed. IG-72 was in the Horde Of Darkness's starship when the Death Star exploded. The few remaining ships (those of Wedge, Luke, Han, and Keyan Farlander, a Y-wing Pilot and the Squad's Starspeeder) return to Yavin 4 and a victory celebration commences, complete with awards for the Squad, Han Solo and Luke Skywalker and, although Chewbacca wasn't awarded a medal in the movie, he did receive the honor of having the last line in the film. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS IG-88 Squad Members appearing in the film: *IG-88 *IG-86 *IG-80 *IG-82 *Aisling *Ash *Misty *Brock *Todd Wyatt *Mewtwo *Gina Vendetti *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *Applejack *Rarity *Spike *Sora *Donald *Goofy *The Teen Titans (Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg) *Sector V (Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5) *Numbuh 362 *Finn & Jake *Mario, Luigi, And Yoshi *Mordecai & Rigby *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Penny Fitzgerald *Steve Urkel *Simba, Timon, And Pumbaa *Woody & Buzz *Woody & Buzz's Friends *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, And Michelangelo (2012) *Mike & Sulley *Wander & Sylvia Horde Of Darkness Members appearing in the film: *The Undertaker *Bill Cipher *Ancient Minister *Assajj Ventress *Bowser (SML Version) *Bowser Jr. (SML Version) *Joseph *Cody *The Koopalings *Mistress Nine *Azula *Nostalgia Critic *The Angry Video Game Nerd *The TGWTG Squad *Jinx *The Authority *Star Wolf *Dr. Facilier *Dr. Eggman *The Grand Duke Of Owls *Ursula *Hades *Jafar & Iago *Maleficent (Angelina Jolie version) *Cruella De Ville (Glenn Close version) *The Joker (Heath Ledger version) *Harley Quinn *Lord Hater *Lord Dominator *The Improvables *Father *Delightful Children From Down The Lane *King Dedede *Escargoon *Discord (Will turn on the Horde Of Darkness in this movie) *Sunset Shimmer *Black Yoshi *Chef Pee Pee *Shrek (SML Version) *Jeffy *Brooklyn T. Guy *Mario (SML Version) *Rosalina (SML Version) GUEST STARS: *Ford Pines *Soos *Star Fox (Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Krystal, ROB 64) *Steven Universe (Official debut to the series) *Connie (Official debut to the series) *The Crystal Gems (Official debut to the series) TRIVIA *Steven Universe, Connie, & The Crystal Gems will make their debut to the IG-88's Adventures Series. They is the character confirmed to be the surprise reveal character in all 6 films. The Others being: **Teen Titans (Episode I) **Wander & Sylvia (Episode II) **Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz (Episode III) **Tommy "The Tommy" Gilligan & The Soul Eater Cast (Episode V) **Chiro (Episode VI) *Jack Black, Daniel Radcliffe, and Kevin Hart guest star in the film as the Human counterparts of IG-88, IG-86, and IG-80, and will be first seen in the Mos Eisley Cantina scene when the bartender doesn't allow droids or ponies in his bar. The Mane Six will also turn into humans as well, which are their respective Equestria Girls counterparts. GALLERY & CONCEPT ART Ig 88 s adventures vfx test by beastboyrules52-dcnrzer.gif|Han Solo, IG-80, and Chewbacca chase after IG-72 and his friends, but soon run away after The Horde Of Darkness confronts / attacks them